


Art: Recharging Getaway

by LiquidLightz



Series: LL Artworks for NASBB 2020 [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Digital Art, Domestic Bliss, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer Bucky Barnes, cat Alpine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LiquidLightz
Summary: My NASBB artwork for the fic “Coming up Easy”.  A modern au where Bucky is a writer and Steve a DIYer with a penchant for art...“Bucky Barnes suffers from writer’s block. When he stumbles upon gorgeous DIYer Steve Rogers on YouTube and Steve turns out to be a fan of Bucky’s books, a friendship blossoms. Bucky even spends the summer with Steve in New England, where he can finally pine- er, write in peace.“Steve paints Bucky relaxing with Alpine in his cottage, without his knowledge, and surprises him with the painting just before he has to leave.  This is my rendition of Steve’s painting 🙃 🎨
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: LL Artworks for NASBB 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Not Another Stucky Big Bang 2020, Stucky Bingo 2020





	Art: Recharging Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Up Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181796) by [musette22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22). 



> This is one of my various art contributions for the 2020 (Not) Another Stucky Big Bang (which I've grouped into a series)
> 
> It was fun to coincidentally team up with Musette once more, my collab partner from last year's CapBB ! We had to change our plans a few times along the way due to various circumstances, but we made it 💪🏼 
> 
> Given faster arty-fingers I would have liked to have added in a background for the scene, but Alpine and Bucky stole all my attention 😉💞
> 
> I had a lot of fun during this bang, and am very grateful to the team of NASBB mods who put together this great event at a time when it was much needed. I look forward to reading all the new stucky content this bang has generated! 🎉
> 
> This art also fills a couple of squares on my bingo cards :
> 
> ✨ Bucky Bingo square C3 : Free Centre Square
> 
> ✨ Stucky Bingo square B4 : Secret Admirer  
> (req fill info in the end notes)
> 
> Please note that the art ratings differ from the associated fic rating.

[Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181796/chapters/69070002) Fic Excerpt: 

Bucky freezes, eyes glued to the painting right in front of him, hanging on a hook from the scaffold set up inside the tent.  


He’s sitting on a couch – Steve’s couch – his legs stretched out in front of him, feet propped up on the coffee table. His head is bent over a book he’s holding in his left hand, and with his right, he’s petting Alpine, who’s stretched out on her pillow at his side with her head on his leg. The colors are muted; light, polished wood, the white of Alpine’s fur contrasting with the tan of the couch. There are splashes of color, too: the deep blue of the curtains in the background, the purples and yellows of the flowers arranged in a vase next to Bucky’s feet. Bucky had picked those flowers himself, the other week. They’d passed a field filled with wildflowers on their way back from the store, and when Bucky had made an offhand remark about how he never picked flowers before, Steve had pulled up on the side of the road and insisted they pick some to put on the table back home.  


He’d used the word ‘home’, Bucky remembers that specifically, just like he remembers the pang of longing mixed with sadness the word had caused.  
In this painting, Bucky looks like he’s home.  


**Author's Note:**

> ✨ Bucky Bingo square C3 : Free Centre Square  
> Ship: Bucky/Steve
> 
> ✨ Stucky Bingo square B4 : Secret Admirer
> 
> Stucky Bingo format fill-info : 
> 
> Title: Art: Recharging Getaway
> 
> Creator(s): LiquidLightz  
> Card number: 029  
> Square filled: B4 - Secret Admirer
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180473  
> Rating: Teen and up (for the art)  
> Archive warnings: none (for the art)
> 
> Major tags: Fanart, Domestic Bliss, cat Alpine, Author Bucky Barnes, Artist Steve Rogers, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth Rotting Fluff
> 
> Summary: My NASBB artwork for the slow-burn fic “Coming up Easy”. A modern au where Bucky is a writer and Steve a DIYer with a penchant for art...
> 
> Steve paints Bucky relaxing with Alpine in his cottage, without his knowledge, and surprises him with the painting just before he has to leave. This is my rendition of Steve’s painting 🙃 🎨
> 
> Word count: N/A


End file.
